I Think
by SportsNightLover
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily read GoF. LilyJames. Sequel to What Do You Think?
1. Dreaming

Title: I Think…

Sequel to What Do You Think?

_Without further ado, I present to you the long-awaited (or not) sequel._

James and Lily ignored Sirius' request for them to get a room. They were too wrapped up in the moment. Lily had wanted this for… a few hours. James, however, had waited several years for this to happen, and spent every waking moment of his life in Hogwarts trying to make it come quicker. If only he'd known that the day he stopped trying, if only to read a book, he would succeed…

Remus cleared his throat. Finally, the two broke apart, breathing significantly harder than they had before they kissed. James felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest, it was beating so fast.

"About damn time," he said, catching his breath. "What took so long? I've liked you since I met you."

"So have I," Lily said.

"You've liked yourself since James met you?" Sirius asked.

"I've liked James since I met him."

"Then why haven't you gone out with me all this time? It's not like I didn't ask."

"No, not since I first met James Potter, but since I first met _you_. The real you."

"And that would be?"

"A kind, caring wizard, who is concerned with other people from time to time." She waited for him to say something.

"Keep going."

"The James Potter who can sacrifice for his friends and family."

"Well since you now know _me_, whatever that means, will you go with me to Hogsmeade next time?"

"I'd love to."

"Hey, guys," Sirius said, waving his arms in between them to get their attention. "Do you mind if I switch the subject?"

"Yes."

"Too bad, I'm doing it anyway. Can we read the next book?"

"I don't know, Padfoot," Remus answered. "It's late. The next book is really long and once we start, we won't want to stop until we're done."

"I agree with Moony," James said. "We finally got to a place where Harry is happy. Can't we leave it like that for the night?"

"Fine, fine. Just asking." Sirius replied. "Should we go to bed then?"

"That's a great idea."

"You're not going to wander around the grounds tonight?" Lily asked.

"Not tonight. I'm tired. Come one, let's go."

They left the Room of Requirement and headed back for the Gryffindor common room, leaving the books for the next day.

When they got back to Gryffindor tower, Remus and Sirius went right to the dormitories, ready to go to sleep, but James and Lily stayed in the common room. He sat down in one comfortable chair and beckoned Lily to join him.

"But it only seats one."

"What's your point?" he asked, a slight smile playing at his lips.

"Nothing," she said, sitting down on his lap and getting comfortable. Sleepily, she whispered, "I'm glad I end up marrying you, James."

"So am I," he answered back, his eyes slowly closing.

"I hope Harry's life improves. He's been through so much."

"Don't worry, it'll get better. He knows who -" he suddenly yawned, "- Sirius is now and can ask him for help if he needs it."

"Yeah, I guess," she said, falling asleep on James' shoulder. He soon followed.

_Harry Potter, only eleven years old, was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, glimmering scarlet as it always did._

"_Dad," he said, "I'm scared."_

"_Don't be," James replied, bending down to match Harry's height. "Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain and only the best students get in."_

"_But what if they made a mistake? What if I can't do magic?"_

_James laughed. "Don't worry, Harry, everything will be okay." The train suddenly whistled. "Hurry up or you'll miss it."_

"_I don't want to go. I want to stay with you and mum."_

"_Harry, dear," Lily said softly, "you have to go. You need to learn about magic."_

"_But I'll miss you."_

"_We'll write everyday."_

"_And you'll see us during Christmas," James added._

"_Okay, if I must," Harry replied, head hanging._

"_Hold on, Harry," someone said from their left. "Come here for a moment."_

"_Sirius!" Harry yelled. His godfather was standing there smiling brightly. "Remus and I need to give you something before you leave."_

"_Sirius, the train's about to leave."_

"_Don't worry, Lily, it'll only take a second."_

"_Fine, but be quick."_

_Harry walked over to Sirius and Remus._

"_Good luck in Hogwarts," Remus said, shaking his hand. "You'll love it."_

"_Here, Harry." Sirius handed him an old piece of parchment. "James told me not to give it you, but I think you deserve it," he said, winking._

"_What is it?"_

"_Just say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and tap it with your wand. Then you'll see."_

"_Don't forget to say 'Mischief Managed' when you're done," Remus added._

"_Thanks," Harry said, unsure what it was._

"_Now hurry up, the train's going to leave."_

_Harry boarded the train and found the compartment holding his friend Ron Weasley. They had been friends since they were born. They're families were closely linked._

"_What took you so long?"_

"_Sirius kept me. He gave me this," Harry said, showing Ron the parchment._

"_What is it?"_

"_No idea. But he told me to say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'," Harry answered. Then he tapped it with his wand. Suddenly lines were filling the parchment and a map appeared out of nowhere._

"_Wow," Ron whispered._

"Aww, how cute," Sirius' voice brought James out of his dream. "It's nice to see the two of you together like that."

"Shut up, Padfoot," James replied, while Lily got off of him and ran up to the dormitories to get changed into different robes.

Ten minutes later, Remus and Lily had joined James and Sirius. "Ready?" Sirius asked. Nobody had to ask what he meant.

"Let's eat breakfast first, then we'll continue," Remus suggested.

"I guess I can deal with that."

----------

A/N: Clearly I have decided to continue my "The Marauders Read the Books" universe. Thank you to anyone who reviewed in the last story. I'm not yet sure whether I'll do GoF as much as I did PoA, or just select parts. And no, people telling me to do it all will not help. But reviewing anyway is much appreciated.


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

Title: I Think…

Sequel to What Do You Think?

Disclaimer: Characters and settings are not mine. Italicized words are taken from the book.

_Chapter Eight: The Quidditch World Cup_

_Clutching their purchases, Mr. Weasley in the lead, they all hurried into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail._

"I'm so excited," James said. "I've always wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup."

"You, the Quidditch addict, haven't ever been to the Quidditch World Cup?" Lily asked.

"It's always been so far away in another country. I would love for it to come to England, then I could see it."

"_Seats a hundred thousand," said Mr. Weasley, spotting the awestruck look on Harry's face._

"Wow," James breathed. "I'd sell out."

"Maybe if you bought all the tickets yourself," Sirius muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said you the stadium would be packed to see James Potter play Quidditch."

"Damn right it would be."

"_Prime Seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."_

"I envy Harry right now," James said.

"He's got some pretty good seats," Lupin agreed.

"_He (Dobby) is wanting pay for his work, sir!"_

"What?" James asked. "House-elves are never paid."

"Maybe he deserves to be paid," Lily said.

"But house-elves are never paid," he repeated.

"_Veela!"_

"Go Bulgarians! I guess I know who I want to win," Sirius said.

…_the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen…_

"That's an understatement," James said.

_And as the veela danced faster and faster, wild, half-formed thoughts started chasing through Harry's dazed mind. He wanted to do something very impressive, right now._

"Get in line," Sirius said. "There's probably fifty-thousand other guys there that want to do the same."

_Jumping from the box into the stadium seemed a good idea…_

"Not bad," James admitted.

_But would it be good enough?_

"No."

_He was standing up, and one of his legs was resting on the wall of the box. Next to him, Ron was frozen in an attitude that looked as though he were about to dive from a springboard._

"Veela can't honestly have that effect on everyone," Lily said incredulously.

"Oh yes, they can," Sirius replied. James and Remus both nodded their heads in agreement.

_HAWKSHEAD ATTACHING FORMATION, he read as he watched three Irish Chasers zoom closely together, Troy in the center, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians._

"Wow," James said again. "That's amazing. How come I don't have one?"

"Maybe because they haven't invented it yet," Remus suggested.

"Possibly."

_PORSKOFF PLOY_

"That's a great move," James informed the group. "I use it at least once a match."

"We don't care Prongs, just stop interrupting," Sirius said.

_WRONSKI DEFENSIVE FEINT – DANGEROUS SEEKER DIVERSION_

"Never heard of that move," James commented.

"Really?" Lily asked. "You haven't heard of a Quidditch move?"

"Well, I'm a chaser and that's a seeker move. Maybe Harry will use it, though."

"It's pretty dangerous," Remus pointed out.

"He can handle it."

_They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier._

"Yes!" James cheered. "I love a good dirty match. They're so entertaining."

_At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns._

"This _is_ turning nasty," Remus said.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" James asked.

"_He's got it – Krum's got it – it's all over!" shouted Harry._

"Aww," James whined. "It was a good match, too."

"_Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted._

"Gallant losers?" Lily asked. "That isn't very nice."

"If they can't take it, they should learn to win," James said.

----------

A/N: I know it's EXTREMELY short, but I probably won't be updating for the rest of the week (at least) and so I thought I should get _something_ up.

By the way, I've decided to do only select parts of the GoF (other books could be different). I'm going to try and only do MAJOR events, but if you want me to do something, tell me.

Sorry that I won't update for awhile and don't forget to review.


	3. The Dark Mark

Title: I Think…

Sequel to What Do You Think?

A/N: Sorry for the wait, there was a death in the family. That's why I didn't update as much. I don't know when my updates will go back to normal, but it should be soon.

_CHAPTER 9: THE DARK MARK_

_A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Harry squinted at them… They didn't seem to have faces… Then he realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked._

"Heads hooded…faces masked?" James repeated. "That sounds like the Death Eaters."

"But it can't be. They wouldn't dare exposure if Voldemort is so weak," Sirius said, sounding unsure.

"_Where're _your_ parents?" said Harry, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"_

"They probably are," James said.

"The Malfoys are most likely in the very middle, keeping the Roberts in the air," Sirius agreed.

_A huddle of teenagers in pajamas was arguing vociferously -_

"Ooh, nice word," Sirius commented.

_- a little way along the path. When they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a girl with thick curly hair turned and said quickly, "Ou est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue -"_

"Come again?" Remus said, confused.

"I believe she said '_Ou est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue'_," Sirius informed.

"Oh, now I understand. Thanks."

"Any time."

"_Ah, no, I don't believe it… I've lost my wand!"_

"Oh, no. What's he going to do?" Lily asked.

"Buy a new one?" James weakly suggested.

"But he's used to this one. It _chose_ him."

"Who cares? What's it going to do? Save his life in a battle against Voldemort?"

_(To veela)_

"_I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year!" one of them shouted._

"No he doesn't," James said disbelievingly.

"_I'm a dragon killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."_

"No he isn't."

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

James raised his eyebrows.

"_No, you're not!" yelled his friend. "You're a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron…"_

"See?"

"_I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister of Magic, I am."_

_Harry snorted with laughter. He recognized the pimply wizard: His name was Stan Shunpike, and he was in fact a conductor on the triple-decker Knight Bus._

"Stan Shunpike? Become minister?" James laughed.

"That's funny," Sirius agreed.

"_Did I tell you I've invented a broomstick that'll reach Jupiter?"_

"That's not a bad idea," James said, pondering the idea.

"Yeah, except that it's impossible," Remus answered.

"Nothing is impossible."

"Alright, you invent the broomstick and then we'll talk."

"Mark the date."

_Then he realized it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue._

"Is that the Dark Mark?" Lily asked, frightened.

"I guess that explains the chapter title," Remus said.

"_Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr. Crouch._

"Do not lie, sir?" Sirius repeated, amused. "Even when he's accusing them of something serious he addresses them as 'sir'."

"Well he has to be polite," James replied. "Wouldn't want them mad at him."

"_Hey – that's mine!" he said._

"Oh no. Whoever it was used Harry's wand to conjure the Dark Mark," Lily said.

"So?" James asked.

"So, doesn't it look suspicious?"

"I guess," James responded, looking a little concerned.

"_You dropped it?" repeated Mr. Diggory in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"_

"Yeah, _Harry Potter_ conjured the mark," Remus said sarcastically. "Right after he tortured a couple muggles and joined forces with Voldemort."

"Did I miss something?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, an entire chapter where Harry turns evil."

"Oh no. That can't have happened," he said, worried.

_Harry lay looking up at the canvas, but no flying fantasies came to him now to ease him to sleep, and it was a long time after Charlie's snores filled the tent that Harry finally dozed off._

"Quite a bunch of events, eh?" James commented after Remus announced the end of the chapter.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "I'm worried, though. Is Voldemort really back?"

"Can't be," Sirius said immediately. "Harry would know. The whole wizarding world would know."

"You'd think."


	4. The Goblet of Fire and Dragons

Title: I Think…

Sequel to What Do You Think?

_(Goblet of Fire)_

"_Harry Potter."_

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. Reread that last part," James said.

"_Harry Potter_," Remus repeated.

"Why would it say his name? He isn't even seventeen."

"Well, it wouldn't be a good book if Harry wasn't part of the most important event of the year," Sirius mused.

"Still, it's dangerous."

"I'm worried that he'll get injured," Lily said.

"So am I," James agreed.

"But it'll be fun," Sirius said.

"It's too dangerous," James said again.

"That's what makes it fun."

"But it's made for seventh years for a reason."

"Harry can handle it."

"Won't it be awkward if he is the fourth champion in a three champion tournament?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but who cares?" Sirius shrugged. "Everyone else will have to live with it."

"_The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor._

"Harry will excel," James said with confidence.

"_so we are not going to be telling you what it is."_

"Why not?" Sirius whined.

"_Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important…"_

"He must be saying that because of me," Sirius said, flattering himself.

"Yeah, he learned that because you don't have it," Remus answered.

"_Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."_

"I changed my mind," James stated. "I think it's great that the Goblet chose Harry."

"Just because he doesn't have to take a few tests?" Lily asked.

"Exactly."

"_I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."_

"Yes it would," Sirius agreed enthusiastically.

"Forget the Triwizard Tournament, get to the party," James said, excited.

"This is a life changing opportunity for Harry and all you care about is a party?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, don't you?"

"A little," Remus admitted. James and Sirius threw _really_ fun parties, so he always wanted to be involved in one that was sure to be great.

_(Harry telling Cedric that he didn't put his name in the Goblet)_

"_Ah… okay," said Cedric. Harry could tell Cedric didn't believe him._

"Why doesn't he believe him?" Lily asked.

"I wouldn't either," James said. "It seems suspicious. I know he didn't do it because we would have read about it, but Cedric doesn't know that." James remembered how Cedric offered to replay the match that Harry fell off his broom. He always respected someone that would play a Quidditch match fairly (even if dirty matches were fun to watch).

_The blast of noise that met Harry's ears when the portrait opened almost knocked him backward. Next thing he knew, he was being wretched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands, and was facing the whole of Gryffindor House, all of whom were screaming, applauding, and whistling._

"Yay, it's already begun," Sirius cheered.

_CHAPTER 19: THE HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL_

"Why is a chapter of my son's life named after a dragon?" James asked slowly.

"To be different than all the other chapters," Sirius suggested.

"But the first task is coming up soon and it's supposed to be dangerous."

"Maybe Harry'll have to eat a dragon."

"Why would he possibly have to eat a dragon?"

"It's dangerous."

"And impossible."

"So?"

_(Harry, being annoyed with the constant quoting of Skeeter's article, snaps at a random person)_

"_No – it was just – you dropped your quill."_

_It was Cho._

"Uh oh," Sirius said. "This will be embarrassing."

_Harry felt the color rising in his face._

"I feel sorry for him," James commented.

"I don't, this will be entertaining," Sirius said.

"_Er…good luck on Tuesday," she said. "I really hope you do well."_

"So do we," Remus agreed.

_Which left Harry feeling extremely stupid._

"Understandably," James said. Even though everyone thought he would have, he hadn't made any jokes about Harry's crush… yet.

_Harry still hadn't mastered Summoning Charms._

"You should learn them, Harry," Lily encouraged. "They may seem unimportant, but they might save your life one day."

"That's unlikely," James said.

_Dragons._

"Impossible," James muttered, disbelievingly.

"Guess not," Sirius said.

"_I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front, look."_

"It'll be Harry's luck," James said darkly.

"I hope not," Lily said, frightened. "It sounds dangerous."

_Nearby, on a table, the _Support Cedric Diggory!_ Badges the Creeveys had been trying to improve were glinting in the firelight. They now read_ POTTER REALLY STINKS.

"Great job," Sirius said sarcastically.

_Harry, having stormed upstairs, lay awake in bed fuming for a long time afterward and didn't hear him come up to bed._

"He should have just fixed things with Ron, instead of making things worse," Lily said.

"Yeah, but he didn't, so let's move on," Sirius said. "Let's read the next chapter."

"Chapter twenty…"


	5. The First Task

Title: I Think…

Sequel to What Do You Think?

Sorry about the wait. I was busy making up work for school (I was out for four straight days). I'm only now starting to catch up.

----------

"_Cedric," said Harry, "the first task is dragons."_

"Why would he tell Cedric that?" James asked. "He's Harry's competition."

"It's the right thing to do," Lily said. "Cedric would be at an unfair disadvantage."

"Exactly. Harry should use that advantage to help himself."

_Harry wouldn't have let his worst enemy face those monsters unprepared –_

"I would," James interrupted, thinking of Snape.

_Well, perhaps Mafloy or Snape…_

"It seems so would Harry."

"_Come with me, Potter," he (Moody) growled. "Diggory, off you go."_

"Why does Moody need to talk to Harry?" Remus asked, concerned. "Is he in trouble?"

"_That was a very decent thing you just did, Potter," Moody said quietly._

"See, James? Moody thinks it was right," Lily said.

"I didn't say it wasn't right. I just merely said he should have kept the advantage."

"But that's cheating."

"Only technically."

"_It's all right," said Moody, sitting down and stretching out his wooden leg with a groan._

"What?" Lily said.

James gave her an 'I was right' look.

"_Cheating's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and always has been."_

"My point exactly. Well said Mr. Moody," James agreed, smiling at Lily.

"You're both wrong."

"_Well, I'm not going to tell you," said Moody gruffly. "I don't show favoritism, me. I'm just going to give you some good, general advice._

"Just as good," Sirius said, seeing through his cover.

_And the first bit is _– play to your strengths_."_

"Quidditch?" James asked. "He has to beat the dragon in a Quidditch match? Why doesn't that sound right?"

"It sounds right to me," Sirius said.

"_Excuse me," growled Moody, "you've got strengths if I say you've got them."_

"Ooh, he's bossy," Sirius commented.

"_You're a damn good flier from what I've heard."_

"You've hear correctly," James confirmed.

_And it clicked. He was best at flying. He needed to pass the dragon in the air._

"Oh, that makes much more sense than playing a game of Quidditch," James said.

"Nah, I don't see it," Sirius said.

_For that, he needed his Firebolt. And for his Firebolt, he needed – _

"_Hermione," Harry whispered._

"Why does he need Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Maybe she stole his broom and he would like it back," Sirius suggested.

"Yes, because that's the most likely reason."

"_Hermione, I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon."_

"Doesn't everyone?" James said, trying to figure out how Quidditch and Summoning Charms related.

"…_your task is to _collect the golden egg_!"_

"Oh, that clears _everything_ up," Sirius said sarcastically. "Why hadn't I realized sooner. Collect the golden egg. Now I understand what he has to do."

_Knowing what was left, Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four._

"Told you he would get the Horntail," James said proudly.

"Aren't you concerned at all for your son's safety?" Remus asked.

"Of course I am," he answered immediately. And then added under his breath, "But I _was_ right."

_Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg._

"Aww, that's not good for Harry," Sirius commented.

_Fleur must have been successful too._

"Damn," James sighed.

"_That's some nerve he's showing – and – yes, he's got the egg!"_

"Now everyone has gotten it, Harry _must_ retrieve the egg if he wants to win the tournament," James said.

"Let's get past the first task before we talk about the whole tournament, shall we?" Remus suggested.

"_Accio Firebolt!" he shouted._

_Harry waited, every fiber of him hoping, praying…_

"Come on, Firebolt. Come on," James was muttering to himself.

"I do hope it comes," Lily said. "Or else Harry will have to face the dragon without a plan."

_And then he heard it,_

"Yes!" James cheered. "Now that he's on a broom, he can win easily."

_This was just another Quidditch match, that was all…_

"Just another Quidditch match. Really?" Remus asked skeptically.

"What, you've never played dragons in Quidditch before?" James answered. "They're some of the best players out there."

"_Okay," Harry told himself, "diversionary tactics… let's go…"_

"Try the Wronski Feint," Sirius encouraged.

"That wouldn't work on a dragon," James said, looking at Sirius like he was crazy. "The dragon won't try to go after a Snitch."

"It will if it plays Quidditch. And you said that most dragons do."

"Right… I must've forgotten," James replied, giving up.

"_Great Scott, he can fly!"_

"Of course he can. Where have you been?" Sirius asked.

"_Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"_

"He could probably learn a few things," James said.

_One of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes –_

Lily gasped. "I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry, honey, he'll be fine," James consoled.

_He had seized the golden egg –_

"YES!" Everyone cheered.

"He did it," James cried. "He did it."

"_Look at that!" Bagman was yelling._

"Okay," Sirius obeyed. "Look at what?"

"_Will you look at that!"_

"We're looking already, would'ya show us?"

"_Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg!"_

"Really?" James said, impressed. "Wow, great job, Harry."

"_Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"_

"Considerably," Remus added.

"_Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next?"_

"Giants," Sirius said.

"I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore," James replied.

"_Harry," he said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet – I – I reckon they're trying to do you in!"_

"Er, Ron… sorry to break it to you. But we figured that out several chapters ago," James told the book.

"It's supposed to show that Ron finally believes Harry when he says he didn't put his name in the cup," Lily explained.

"Oh."

_(After Ron explains the other contestant's performances in the First Task)_

"Wow, it sounds like Harry did the best," Remus commented.

"Like there was any doubt," James said.

_What looked like a long silver ribbon shout out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight._

"Biased," James muttered. "But still not _too_ bad."

_Ludo Bagman - _ten

"I'm really starting to like this Bagman character. First he tries to cheat for Harry and now he's scoring him unfairly in his favor," James said.

"_What's he playing at?"_

"_Harry, don't complain!" Ron yelled excitedly._

"Seriously," James agreed. "Just take it."

_four._

"WHAT?!" James roared. "How could he possibly give him that mark?"

"Because he wants Krum to win," Remus explained rationally.

"It's still too low. You'd think he'd at least try to disguise it."

"You'd think, wouldn't you?"

"_I wonder if you could give me a quick word?"_

"_Yeah, you can have a word," said Harry savagely. "_Good-bye_."_

"Great answer, Harry," James said. "That's how you deal with people like her."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she turns that word into an entire article about how he misses his parents," Sirius mused.

"Neither would I," Remus agreed.

"I'm hungry," James said suddenly. "Let's go get something to eat."

"How about we go to the kitchens," Lily suggested.

"Ooh, Lily Evans wants to go to the kitchens," Sirius said. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. I'm just hungry, too."


	6. The Yule Ball

Title: I Think…

Sequel to What Do You Think?

_Chapter 22: The Unexpected Task_

"_Potter! Weasley! _Will you pay attention_?"_

"Probably not," James answered.

"_I have something to say to you all."_

"That's not surprising," Sirius said. "She _always_ has something to say."

"_The Yule Ball is approaching –_

"The what?" James asked.

"The Yule Ball," Lily repeated. James' blank expression forced her to explain. "The Yule ball is during the Triwizard Tournament."

"Sounds like fun," Sirius said sarcastically.

"It's a great chance to forget about school worries and relax."

"What do you know about ignoring homework?" James teased.

"More than you think," she said mysteriously.

"_Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your _dance partners_."_

James grinned. "Maybe he should ask Cho."

"He should," Lily agreed.

"Yeah, if he wants his heart broken," Sirius said.

"I don't think that would happen."

"I bet you ten galleons that it does."

"Five."

"Deal."

"Wow, did Lily Evans just make a bet?" James asked. "I'm impressed."

"_Why do they have to move in packs?"_

"So they don't miss out on any gossip that might occur," James answered.

_Harry doubted very much if any of the girls who had asked to be his partner so far would have wanted to go to the ball with him if he hadn't been a school champion._

"I don't," James said without hesitation. "Even if you weren't a champion, you'd still be famous Harry Potter. That's got to get at least _some_ girls."

_Then he wondered if this would bother him if Cho asked._

"It wouldn't," Sirius said. "Although I don't know why it bothers him now. I'd envy him if I weren't as good with girls as I am."

_Nothing would ever deflect Professor Binns, for example, from plowing on through his notes on goblin rebellions –_

"Ah, the goblin rebellions. I loved that subject," Remus remembered. His eyes glazed over and he stared into spaced, as if the opposite walls were playing scenes of the rebellions.

Sirius stared at him as if he were crazy. "Moving on…"

_(On borrowing Pigwidgeon)_

"_Because George wants to invite him to the ball," said Fred sarcastically._

"Why?" Sirius asked taken aback.

"You do know that he was being sarcastic, right?" James asked. "It did say '_sarcastically'_."

"Oh yeah… of course."

_(Asking Cho to the ball)_

"_Wangoballwime?"_

"I didn't _quite_ catch that, Harry. Please repeat that," Remus said.

"_I've already said I'll go with someone else."_

"Pay up, Lily," Sirius said.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm a genius."

"_Oh – Cedric," she said. "Cedric Diggory."_

"Cedric's great and all, but he's taking everything from Harry," James said. "First the Quidditch match last year, then he does well in the First task -"

"That can hardly be considered taking," Lily interrupted.

He ignored her, "And now he's going to the dance with Cho."

"_He – er – just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," said Ginny._

Sirius immediately started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked him sternly.

"I'm just imagining how that went."

_(Harry telling Ron and Ginny that Cho is going with Cedric and that he found out by asking her to go to the ball with him.)_

_Ginny had suddenly stopped smiling._

"And why might that be?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"'Cause she's in love with Harry," James supplied.

"That's right, Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"_Parvati? Will you go to the ball with me?"_

"_Yes, all right then," she said finally, blushing furiously._

"Yes!" James cheered. "My son has a date."

"That's great, Prongs. Really something to be proud of," Sirius said sarcastically. "Especially considering your son's history."

_Chapter 23: The Yule Ball_

_(At the ball)_

_It was Hermione._

"How did Harry not recognize her?" Sirius asked. "And he calls himself a good friend."

_But she didn't look like Hermione at all._

"How does she not look like herself?" James said skeptically.

_Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars_

"That's brave," James commented.

"How so?" Lily asked.

"Purple and yellow stars? Who wears that to an elegant ball?"

_Harry wanted very much to ask whether Mr. Crouch had stopped calling Percy "Weatherby" yet, but resisted the temptation._

"Why?" Sirius asked. "That would have been funny."

_Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"_

"Why is Dumbledore talking to his plate?" Remus asked.

"It's one of the intellectual plates?" Sirius suggested.

_And pork chops appeared._

"Ah, now I get it," Remus said.

"That's a pretty good trick," James admitted.

"Very good," Sirius agreed.

"Almost marauder good."

"Well not quite _that_ good."

"_Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turn on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots."_

"I wouldn't put it past him," said James.

"Why is Dumbledore getting lost on the way to the bathroom?" Remus asked. "Doesn't he have his own private bathroom?"

"Good question."

"I know."

"_Her-my-oh-nee," she said slowly and clearly._

"_Herm-own-ninny."_

"Ooh, can we call her Herm-own-ninny, too?" Sirius asked as if he were a child.

"No," Lily answered.

"Please," he whined. "It's such a fun name."

"Now, Padfoot, listen to your mother," James said, smiling.

"Yes, daddy."

_Parvati had seized his hands, placed one around her waist, and was holding the other tightly in hers._

"Yes, it's starting. Harry's about to be embarrassed," Sirius said, excited.

_It wasn't as bad as it could have been, Harry thought, revolving on the spot._

"Too bad," Sirius said sadly.

"fraternizing with the enemy_, that's what you're doing!"_

"Fraternizing with the enemy," Sirius repeated. "That's kind of catchy. _Fraternizing with the enemy_."

"It is a little catchy, isn't it?" James agreed.

"Fraternizing with the enemy," Sirius was repeating to himself over and over.

"Alright, stop now."

"_Obvious isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with… He's just trying to get closer to Harry – get inside information on him – or get near enough to jinx him -"_

"As crazy as it sounds, there is some logic to that idea," James said.

"No, it's just crazy," Lily said, angry at Ron for insulting Hermione without reason.

_who conjured up one of his friends to join them so fast that Harry could have sworn he had zoomed him there by a Summoning Charm._

"Now _that_ would be impressive," Remus remarked.

"_Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her._

"I wonder what they were doing in there together," said Sirius suggestively.

"Talking," James said, grinning.

"Definitely."

"_Another half-giant, o' course!"_

"Didn't see that one coming," Remus said.

"Why would he say that?" Lily asked. "That could hurt her feelings. What if she isn't actually a half-giant?"

"Then Hagrid's in trouble," James answered.

_(Reacting to finding out Hagrid is a half-giant)_

"_So what?"_

"So what?" James repeated, shocked. "Harry, giants are mean creatures. You wouldn't want to be hanging out with one. This is a big deal."

"But Hagrid isn't going to hurt anyone," Lily reasoned.

"It's still a big deal. He wouldn't want anyone to know."

"_Well…take a bath, okay?"_

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Remus asked, confused.

"Yeah, Harry doesn't smell that much," Sirius said, even though he had no idea how Harry smelled, considering all he could do was read about him.

"_Take a bath, and – er – take the egg with you, and – er- just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think… Trust me."_

"That's just creepy," James said. "Why would Harry want to bathe with an egg?"

_Harry didn't say anything. He liked being back on speaking terms with Ron too much to speak his mind right now – but he somehow thought that Hermione had gotten the point much better than Ron had._

"So do I," James agreed.


	7. The Second Task

Title: I Think…

Sequel to What Do You Think?

A/N: Okay, so I think that the second task is boring and pointless. This chapter was extremely hard to write because of that. I would have skipped it if it weren't so damned important to the story. (Yes I know that's contradictory- pointless and important. Whatever.) Plus a few people said they want to see all of the tasks.

But anyway… just warning you that this chapter won't be as good as normal. Sorry. I tried my best.

----------

_CHAPTER 26: THE SECOND TASK_

"_Harry Potter needs to hurry!" squeaked Dobby. "The second task starts in ten minutes, and Harry Potter -"_

"Good thing Dobby's there, or Harry would have lost the task," James said, relieved.

"But he still doesn't know what to do," Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, that's a problem."

"_You have to eat this, sir!"_

"Now that Harry knows what to do, he'll win," James said.

"Again, let's get past the current task before we think about winning," Remus said.

_Then, quite suddenly, Harry felt as though an invisible pillow had been pressed over his mouth and nose. He tried to draw breath, but it made his head spin; his lungs were empty, and he suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck –_

"Oh, no," Lily gasped. "He's dying. Dobby tried to kill him again. Damn that little elf."

"Woah, calm down, Lily. Maybe that's what's supposed to happen," James said, eyes wide.

"It is," Remus supported. "It gives him gills, thus making him breathe underwater, not in the air."

"Oh."

…_He had gills._

"That's an interesting change," Sirius commented. "Is he just trying new things out?"

"Yeah, he wants to experience being a fish before he commits to the whole human thing," James answered.

"Now I understand."

_(After description of how it feels after he eats the Gillyweed)_

"That sounds fun," Sirius said. "Can we do that?"

"Maybe another time, Padfoot. Right now we're busy," James answered impatiently.

…_and then, without warning, something grabbed hold of his ankle._

"Uh oh," James said. "This could be bad."

"_Relashio!" Harry shouted, except that no sound came out…A large bubble issued from his mouth._

"Ooh, intimidating," Sirius said sarcastically. "I'm scared."

"You would be," James replied.

"_You want to try over there!" she said, pointing._

"As much as I dislike Myrtle, she seems to be helping Harry," James said. "Thanks."

_There were rocks littering the lake bottom._

"That'll work," Remus said. "But hurry, Harry, time's running out. The song said _'But past an hour – the prospect's black.'_."

"You actually think that's true?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Even I'm not that stupid."

"Of course I don't," Remus replied quickly… too quickly.

_Harry struggled to fight off the mermen, but they laughed harder than ever, holding him back._

"They're mean," Sirius complained as if he were a child. "Mommy, tell them to stop."

"Okay, we'll get right on that," James said dismissively.

_Time was getting short, and according to the song, the hostages would be lost after an hour…_

"Come on, Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen," James said. "Right, Moony?"

Remus seemed to find the blank walls of the room quite interesting, forgetting to answer the question as he stared.

_It was Krum. He appeared to have transfigured himself – but badly._

James sighed. "If you're going to do something that complicated, do it right," he said impatiently.

_There was nothing to be done except…_

_He snatched up the stone._

"That's very noble of you, Harry," Lily said approvingly.

"He's helping the competition. Why is that noble?" James asked. "Is he _trying_ to lose the tournament?"

_He could no longer use his webbed hands to propel himself forward; he worked his flippers furiously._

"That sounds strange," Sirius commented. "Webbed hands… flippers."

"Are you insulting my son?" James asked.

"Of course not. I'm just insulting all the sea creatures in the world."

"Oh, okay. Carry on."

_He kicked hard with his flippers and discovered that they were nothing more than feet…_

"Uh oh," James said.

"Not good," Sirius agreed.

_And then he felt his head break the surface of the lake._

Everyone cheered. (What's that? Fifty times already?)

"He did it," James yelled.

"And he got that girl, that's bound to get him some points, right," Sirius said.

"It might," Remus answered.

"_Harry, well done!" Hermione cried. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!"_

"Hmmm, not exactly," Remus said.

_Clearly, Dumbledore could speak Mermish._

"I didn't that was possible for humans," James said,

"It is," Remus said. "Difficult, but possible."

"_We award her twenty-five points."_

"That's generous," Sirius muttered.

"Well she did try," Lily argued.

"What is this? First-year? Trying isn't good enough."

"_I deserved zero."_

"See?"

"_We therefore award him forty-seven points."_

"That's not good. I think Cedric deserved it, but Harry'll need forty-six points to stay in the lead," James said.

"How do you know that off the top of your head?" Lily asked.

"I'm just that good."

"_We award him forty points."_

"Good," James said approvingly. "That should keep him in third if Harry does well enough. Good job, judges."

"_Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."_

"What?!" James shouted. "Why? He deserves all fifty. You said it yourself."

"This is probably all Karkaroff's fault," Sirius said.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Remus agreed.

"Continue reading, Moony," James said, still angry. Although he had to admit, there were worse scores than forty-five.

_Next time he was in Hogsmeade…he was going to buy Dobby a pair of socks for every day of the year._

"I'm shocked at how well Harry's doing," James admitted. "When Moony first read to us his name being called, I thought about how bad he would do and how he'd embarrass himself. I'm pleasantly surprised."

"I can't wait for the next task," Lily said. "I want to see how Harry does."

"I can't wait for the next chapter," Sirius said. "It's called 'Padfoot Returns'."

"Then let's start it," James suggested.


	8. The Third Task

Title: I Think…

Sequel to What Do You Think?

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I was very busy AND sick. Although at least it was only a few days.

_Chapter 31: The Third Task_

_He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze._

"Yes, it's finally beginning," James said. "I've been waiting for days."

"It's only been a few hours, Prongs," Sirius corrected.

"Felt like days."

"_See you," Harry said, and he took the left one, while Cedric took the right._

"Good choice, Harry," James encouraged.

"Why?" Remus asked. "Why is left better?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to be supportive."

_Still, there was nothing in sight._

"Well, that's good," Remus commented.

"Too good," James said.

_Harry didn't know why, but the lack of obstacles was unnerving him._

"Why? Don't complain, Harry. You have the advantage," James said.

"And you're safe," Lily added.

"Yeah, that too."

_Then, as he turned a corner, he saw… a dementor gliding toward him._

"Yes, finally," James exclaimed. "He finally gets to prove he- did you just say a dementor?"

"Yes," Remus answered.

"That's not good."

"Caught on, did you?"

_The world turned upside down._

"Hmmm, interesting," Remus muttered. "Quite interesting."

"Care to elaborate?" Sirius asked.

"No."

_Cedric was right – it _was_ enormous. Ten feet long, it looked more like a giant scorpion than anything._

"Not only is it enormous, but it's ugly, too," Sirius said. "Not a good combination."

"I don't recall meeting an attractive ten foot Blast-Ended Skrewt," James said.

"I do."

_And then Harry heard Krum's voice._

"_Crucio!"_

"Why is he doing that?" Lily asked, frightened.

"I don't know, but it's not right," James said, eyes wide.

_Krum turned to run._

"Why is he running?" Sirius asked.

"Because he was caught," James answered as if it were obvious.

"But he doesn't care about using Unforgivables, why doesn't he just attack Harry?"

"I don't know."

_The two of them proceeded up the dark path without speaking, then Harry turned left, and Cedric right._

"That seems to be happening a lot," Remus noticed.

"Yes it does. Good job, Harry. Keep choosing left," James said.

_(After the riddle by the sphinx)_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

"A dragon," Sirius said immediately.

"While I agree, how does that fit into the riddle?" James asked.

"It doesn't."

"… _a spider!"_

"That makes sense," Lily said.

"I don't get it," Sirius said.

"The person in disguise is a spy. The middle of middle is the letter 'd' and the end of end is the same. And 'Er' is a sound while trying to think of a word. Spy-d-er. That's spider. And you don't want to kiss a spider," Remus explained.

"I still don't get it."

"I'm not surprised."

"_You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."_

"See? I told you Cedric was great. I've been a big fan since we met him," James said.

"No you haven't. You said that he stole Cho from Harry," Lily reminded him.

"I don't recall that statement."

"_We'll take it at the same time. It's till a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."_

"That's a brilliant idea, Harry," James said. "I can't believe he's actually going to win the tournament."

"Me neither," Sirius agreed.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying Harry not good enough to win a tournament?"

"Of course not."

_His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side._

"That's not supposed to happen, is it?" James asked.

"I don't think so," Remus answered.

"I'm worried," Lily said, pale.

"Don't worry, Harry'll be fine," James said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

----------

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, but the graveyard scene should have a separate chapter.


	9. Voldemort Reborn

Title: I Think…

Sequel to "What Do You Think?"

_Chapter 32: Flesh, Blood, and Bone_

"_Is this supposed to be part of the task?"_

"I hope so," said James.

"I don't think it is," Sirius said, voicing his worries.

"Then Harry's in for one interesting night," Remus commented.

"No, I don't want him to have an interesting night," James panicked. "I want him to have a very boring night. Very boring indeed."

"Not likely."

_Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead._

"WHAT?! NO!" James shouted. "How could they?"

No one answered. They were all staring at the book, horror-struck.

_It was Wormtail._

James' eyes narrowed. "Why am I surprised?"

"I don't know," Sirius replied darkly. "Wormtail is behind everything. I can't believe he had us believing he was weak."

"Me neither."

"_You!" he gasped._

"Kill him, Harry. Kill him," James said viciously.

_Harry saw him (Wormtail) pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave._

"A little Potions lesson?" Remus asked, confused.

"I don't think this is the time to start teaching Harry to make potions," Sirius agreed.

"And did they have to grab him like that? Couldn't they just ask?"

"You'd think, wouldn't you?"

"_It is ready. Master."_

"Master? That can only mean one thing…" Lily whispered, frightened.

"It can't," Sirius said.

"I think it does," Remus said.

_-flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes._

"No," James breathed.

"This isn't good," Remus said. "Not good at all."

Let it drown_, Harry thought._

"Yes, let it drown," Lily agreed.

_(After Wormtail cuts off his hand)_

Both James' and Sirius' eyes widened.

"Did he just cut off his own hand for a helpless Dark Lord that can't even hurt him if he disobeys?" James asked.

"I think he did," Sirius answered.

"He's dumber than I gave him credit for. And I gave him a lot of credit."

_He felt it penetrated the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes._

"No! Leave Harry alone," James pleaded. "Let him be."

"I have a feeling that if they brought him there for a reason, it's not to just watch," Remus said.

"I also have a feeling this isn't all he's there for," Sirius said.

_Lord Voldemort had risen again._

Lily started to sob. James went to comfort her and Sirius and Remus just sat there staring at the book, trying to comprehend what this meant.

"I can't- can't believe that he-he's back," Lily hiccupped.

"Me neither," James agreed. "I thought he was gone for good."

"What's going to happen to Harry now that Voldemort's back and has him tied up?" Sirius asked.

"I don't even want to think about it," James said.

_Chapter 33: The Death Eaters_

_And pointed it (his wand) at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled and crying._

"And _that_ is why you don't resurrect Dark Lords," Sirius said. "They're cruel and uncaring."

"Now Sirius, don't stereotype all Dark Lords," James reprimanded, trying to break the tension. "That's not nice to the few nice ones out there."

"I apologize to all the sympathetic and caring Dark Lords there may be. I did not mean you. Keep up the good work."

"That's better."

"_Listen to me, reliving family history…" he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental…"_

"Don't make me laugh," Sirius said without a trace of a smile on his face.

"_Welcome, Death Eaters,"_

"Really, he actually calls them Death Eaters in private?" Sirius asked.

"Not the time, Padfoot," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Sorry."

_No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm._

"Oh, get over it," James snapped. "No one made you do it. _And_ you deserved it, so shut up."

"_You deserve this pain, Wormtail."_

James looked horrified that Voldemort and he agreed, but nonetheless felt strongly that Peter deserved the treatment he was getting and so he would have to live with agreeing with the Dark Lord this once.

_He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder._

"That's new. Wormtail with power?" Sirius said. "What has this world come to?"

"Nothing good, I'm afraid," Remus answered.

"_Lucius, my slippery friend."_

"That's surprising," James said sarcastically.

"_You exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay…"_

"I knew he was doing it," Sirius said.

"_And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?"_

"Torture him," James encouraged. "Kill him."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Remus asked.

"No."

"_And it begins – and ends – with my young friend here."_

"Ooh, story time," Sirius said. "I can't wait."

"At least Harry is making friends," James mused. "Even if it's with Voldemort."

"_I can touch him now."_

"What…how?" Lily said, panicking again. "How can he touch him?"

"…_for the lingering protection his mother once gave him would then reside in my veins too…"_

"Oh… that makes sense."

"_Crucio!"_

"No," Lily shrieked. "Don't hurt him!"

"_Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."_

No one spoke as Remus finished reading the chapter. Silence filled the air for at least a minute before Sirius had to break it.

"What a chapter."

"I didn't like it," James said.

"It was terrible," Lily agreed.

"Maybe it'll get better," Remus suggested.

"It can only get better."

"Well he could-"

"Could what?" Lily glared.

"Nothing."

"Start the next chapter, Moony," James said. "I want to find out what happens."

"Chapter 34. _Priori Incantem_."


	10. Priori Incantatem

Title: I Think…

Sequel to What Do You Think?

_There was a split second, perhaps, when Harry might have considered running for it_

"Yes, do that," Lily encouraged.

_But his injured leg shook under him as he stood on the overgrown grave_

"Damn."

_Wormtail walked out of the circle to the place where Cedric's body lay and returned with Harry's wand, which he thrust roughly into Harry's hand without looking at him._

"Kill him, Harry," James said. "Quickly. Before he gets away."

"_You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?"_

"Not exactly," Remus said slowly. "That could be problematic."

"Harry's standing in front of a Dark Lord that wants revenge. _That's_ what's problematic?" James asked.

"I think so, yes. Don't you?"

"Oh, I completely agree."

"_Come, the niceties must be observed…"_

"Unfortunately, it's true," James admitted begrudgingly.

"_Dumbledore would like you to show manners…"_

"Again, he is right," Sirius said. "All inconveniences in this case, but still the code of conduct."

"There's a code of conduct in dueling?" Lily asked.

"A strict one," James answered.

"But it's so mean and foul anyway, why observe rules?"

"I don't know. But you have to."

"_Bow to death, Harry…"_

Lily looked at James.

"That's not in the code of conduct. That's just taunting. It's optional," he stated matter-of-factly.

"_And now you face me, like a man…straight-backed and proud, the way your father died…"_

"Alright, that's it," James said. "Padfoot, hold me back."

"From what? Ripping a page in the book?"

"Good point."

"_And now – we duel."_

"Don't hold back, Harry," James encouraged. "Hit him first. Get the upper-hand."

"And then what?" Remus asked. "He's still got all the Death Eaters."

"Well, I didn't say it was going to be easy, did I?"

_Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse._

"Thank you for demonstrating, Voldemort. That's what I meant by getting the upper-hand, Harry. Do that."

_I will not, said a stronger voice, in the back of his head, I won't answer…_

"Good job, Harry. Fight it," Remus said.

"_I WON'T!"_

_And these words burst from Harry's mouth._

"Good job. Now all you have to do is escape Voldemort and thirty Death Eaters and this could actually turn out to be an okay night," James said as if it were simple.

"_You won't?" said Voldemort quietly, and the Death Eaters were not laughing now._

"Ha," James laughed. "He shut them up."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Remus muttered to himself.

"What was that, Moony?"

"I didn't say anything, Prongs."

…_he was going to die upright like his father, and he was going to die trying to defend himself, even if no defense was possible…_

"That's an encouraging thought," James said, looking like it wasn't in the least bit encouraging. "That's exactly what I want to hear about. How my son's going to die. Thanks."

_As Harry shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"_

"That's it?" Sirius asked. "But Voldemort is bound to use -"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"Exactly."

_A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's – they met in midair – and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it._

"What?" James asked. "I've never heard of that happening before."

"Neither have I," Remus said.

"I have," Lily said.

"What is it?"

"Priori Incantatem. It's the chapter's title. I've never seen it, since it's extremely rare, but I read about it in a book."

"Shocking," Sirius said sarcastically.

She ignored him. "It's when -"

"Actually, we want to read the book. We'll find out what it is in the chapter," James interrupted.

"_Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters, and Harry saw his red eyes wide with astonishment at was happening._

"Is he sc-sc-scared?" Sirius taunted.

"I think he might be," James agreed. "Good job, Harry. Keep it up, whatever you're doing."

…_the torso of Cedric Diggory._

"Now there's a twist," James commented.

"Did not see that one coming," Remus said.

_And Harry, his arms shaking madly now, looked back into the ghostly face of his father._

James' jaw dropped. He hadn't expected this. "M-me?"

"It seems so," Sirius said disbelievingly.

"I finally get a part in the book besides "that dead guy." I feel so proud."

…_a young woman with long hair, the smoky, shadowy form of Lily Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wand, fell to the ground, and straightened up like her husband._

Lily was grinning for the first time in a long time.

_- they were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding Harry from his gaze –_

"RUN, HARRY! RUN!" James yelled.

_And Harry ran as he had never run in his life._

"Thank you for listening."

"_Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup._

"Good thinking, Harry," James said.

…_They were going back._

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They were all so absorbed in the story, that they hadn't realized they were holding a breath.

"Wow," was all James could say.

"Hey, Prongs. I guess you were wrong about saying his wand was useless and wouldn't save him in a duel against Voldemort," Sirius pointed out.

"Well, Padfoot, my simple-minded friend. That must have been Harry's skills. The wand had nothing to do with it. He could have used any."

"Still, it was an amazing chapter," Remus said.

"Yeah, so let's read the next," Sirius suggested.

"I'm in," James said.

"_Chapter 35: Veritaserum_…" Remus began.

----------

A/N: Wow, never thought I'd get past the graveyard scene. (Even though in reality it only took a few days.) Anyway, the main parts of the book have been summarized. This should be winding down pretty quickly. Maybe one more chapter.


	11. Explanations

Title: I Think…

Sequel to "What Do You Think"

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. By the way- cckeimig, I actually didn't mess up the order of when Harry's parents come out of the wand. I know that James dies first, which means he should come out _second_, but in the book he comes out first. It's inconsistent, but true. He even tells Harry "_Your mother's coming…_" Although thanks for the review anyway._

----------

_Chapter 35: Veritaserum_

"_It's all right, son, I've got you… come on…hospital wing…"_

"But Dumbledore said to stay. Don't go, Harry," Lily said. "Do as Dumbledore says."

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. It was Mad-Eye Moody._

"Oh, it's fine then," James said, sighing in relief.

"_You dueled with the Dark Lord?"_

"Impressive, no?" Sirius said.

"Why is he calling him the Dark Lord?" Remus asked.

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's what Death Eaters call him. _Only_ Death Eaters."

"Hmmm. Interesting."

"Yes, it is."

"_But then – he didn't put my name in the goblet?"_

"_No," said Moody slowly. "No, he didn't. It was I who did that."_

"Huh?" James said, confused. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, what I'm starting to dislike Moody now," Lily answered.

"_Tell me he hurt them, Harry…"_

"That's sick," Lily said disgusted.

"Very," Sirius agreed.

_(After explaining everything he did to help Harry win the Tournament)_

"That's…clever," Remus admitted hesitantly.

"It's evil. He should be sent to Azkaban, again, for that," James said.

"I completely agree," Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Isn't that harsh?" Lily asked.

James stared at her. "He made sure that our son faced Voldemort unaware and unprepared. He caused Cedric's death and Harry's pain and suffering throughout the year. He follows Voldemort and has probably tortured countless innocent people. What do you think now?"

"That he should be given a kiss."

James looked puzzled.

"By a dementor," she explained.

"I see."

_Chapter 36: The Parting of the Ways_

_It had sucked his soul out through his mouth. He was worse than dead._

"Good," James said viciously. "He deserves it. I don't know why everyone's mad."

"_By all accounts, he is no loss!"_

"That's right, Fudge. Good man."

"_But he cannot now give testimony, Cornelius," said Dumbledore._

"Oh… yeah, well… he still deserved it."

"_You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," he said quietly._

"Oh, now it makes sense," Sirius said. "This idiot doesn't believe Harry because of some liar."

"I can't believe anyone would actually believe what she says," James fumed.

_Chapter 37: The Beginning_

"_No, you see… Rita Skeeter" – Hermione's voice trembled with quiet triumph – "is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn into a beetle."_

"Ooh, scandal," Lily said.

"Ah, so that's how she's been doing it," Remus said pensively. "She's an unregistered animagus."

"I can relate," James said.

_Smiling serenely, Hermione placed the beetle back inside her schoolbag._

"Wow, Hermione is amazing," Sirius said, awed.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"_Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face."_

"Oh, I'd love to see that," Sirius said smiling mischievously.

_As Hagrid had said, what would come, would come… and he would have to meet it when it did._

"That's it. It's over," Remus announced.

"Finally," Sirius said. "It's like three in the morning."

"I think Harry did the right thing with the money," James commented.

"Giving it to Fred and George?" Lily asked. "How could that possibly have been the right thing to do?"

"Because he's right, everyone needs a few laughs. And who's better qualified to do that besides the twins?"

"No one," Sirius answered.

"That's right. Plus, Harry doesn't need the money."

"All right, fine. It was an _okay_ thing to do," Lily relented.

"I can't believe Voldemort has returned," Remus said quietly.

"Me neither," James agreed. "It's terrible. I don't know what Harry's going to do. And it sounds like Dumbledore trying to recruit an army to fight him."

"I guess we'll just have to read the next book and find out what happens," Sirius suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we will."

"Although, not tonight. I'm dead tired."

----------

A/N: That's it. That's the end of the story. GoF has been read by the marauders. Now they're ready to read OoTP. I'm ready to write it. The question is: Are you ready to read it?


	12. Dreaming Pt 2

Title: I Think…

Sequel to "What Do You Think"

James pulled out the Marauder's Map, unafraid of using it in front of Lily now, and checked to see if there were any obstacles in the path back to dormitories. They seemed to be in the clear. Everyone looked at him to see if they could leave. After all, it was pretty late.

"Move out, men," he commanded.

"Excuse me," Lily said, offended.

"What's the matter?"

"You said 'move out, _men_'."

"Yes, I recall."

"You don't see anything wrong with that? Consider who you're talking to."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of insult towards Padfoot? I don't think he likes it when we call him a woman."

"Never mind. Don't worry about it."

"I never do."

They all walked back to Gryffindor Tower, quiet as possible. That, unfortunately, isn't too quiet at all. Fortunately, they're the marauders, so it doesn't matter how quiet they are, no one can catch them.

"I think Filch almost died trying to catch us, he was so out of breath," James panted, resting against the back of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Yeah, he was wheezing really hard," Sirius added. "More than usual. Shame we couldn't stop to talk to Peeves, though."

"Oh, yeah, that's a _real_ shame," Lily said sarcastically. "That would have made my day."

"It always makes mine," James said.

"Well, you're just strange."

"I'm not denying it."

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep," Remus said abruptly.

"Me, too," Sirius seconded. They started walking up the stairs.

"Don't kill Peter in his sleep while you're up there," James called out.

"I'll try not to," Sirius answered, still walking up to the dormitories. "But I can't make any promises."

"Remus…?"

"We'll see what happens," Remus responded, entering the dormitory. Sirius followed.

"I think I'm going to stay down here," Lily said. "I don't want to disturb anyone or wake them up at such an hour."

"I'll stay with you," James offered.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Well, then who am I to stop James Potter from getting what he wants?"

"'Bout time you learned how it works around here."

James lay down on a comfortable couch across from the dying fire. Only a few feeble flames remained. Lily came and lay down with him.

"G'night, Lily," James muttered.

"'Night."

"_But, mum, the list doesn't say I need that book," Eleven year old Harry Potter whined, staggering under a pile of books above his head. "I only need a few books, not the whole entire bookstore."_

"_Education requires a little extra reading, Harry," Lily Potter answered, adding another book to the stack. "If you want to be intelligent like at least _one_ of your parents," she glanced at her husband reading the only Quidditch book in the store for the tenth time, "then you'll read what I tell you to read."_

"_But who says I want to be smart? Maybe I want to be dumb. Maybe I want to grow up to be as good a Quidditch player as dad is."_

"_You don't," she said sternly._

"_But maybe I do," Harry repeated stubbornly._

"_Harry James Potter, you will do as I say and will never, ever become a Quidditch player. Do you understand me?_

"_Yes, ma'am," he replied dejectedly, hanging his head._

"_Cheer up, son. You can always become a newspaper columnist that specializes in Quidditch players," James said, looking up from the book and winking. "Especially me."_

"_James, don't encourage this behavior. You know as well as I do that Harry will become the greatest Minister of Magic to ever run England."_

"_But that sounds so boring," Harry complained._

"_Tell me about it," James muttered so only his son could hear._

"_What was that, James?" Lily asked._

"_Nothing, honey," he said innocently._

"_Hey, Harry. Just got your new broom," Sirius said, coming into the store._

"_What's wrong with his old broom?" Lily asked. "It's top of the line and only a year old."_

"_Did you just say _only_ a year old? That's like a million years in broom age."_

"_Is that an exact calculation?"_

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, it is."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_Nobody ever does. But anyway, Harry, this is your new broom," he said, bringing the broom from behind his back._

"_Wow, it's amazing!" Harry exclaimed._

"_I thought you'd like it."_

"_It looks exactly like the one you have now," Lily said._

"_There isn't a single twig out of place. And look at the gold handle," Harry said, ignoring his mother._

"_Oh, trust me, I have," Sirius said, grinning._

"_How much did this cost, Sirius?" Lily asked._

"_Don't worry about it. It's my going away present to Harry."_

"_Thanks," Harry said appreciatively._

"_Wow, look at that!" Ron Weasley said excitedly entering the store. Remus followed._

"_Where's Molly," Lily asked Lupin._

"_She wanted a rest, so I said I'd take Ron to get his school things."_

"_Oh, too bad, I haven't seen her for ages."_

"_Look at how smooth it is," Harry told Ron._

"_I am. I am. But look at the handle."_

"_Don't think I didn't notice."_

"_Come on, boys. We need to go to the Apothecary," Lily cut in._

"_Can't that wait," Ron moaned._

"_No, it can't. We need to get your robes, your owls, and your wands afterwards and it's almost lunch already."_

"_Then I say we eat lunch," Harry said, stomach growling._

"_I don't know… there's a lot to do."_

"_Pleeeeeease," Ron and Harry pleaded in unison._

"_Oh, all right. Fine, we'll get something to eat _quickly_ and go straight to the Apothecary."_

"_Thanks," Ron said, running out of the store._

"_You're the greatest mum ever," Harry said, following Ron._

Lily was smiling as she dreamt. It was a _really_ good dream.

----------

A/N: Oh, all right. I guess I'll write OoTP. Put me on your Author Alert (if you haven't already) because I don't know what the next story is going to be called. I'll try to start it soon, but I might need a short break. Although reviewing ALWAYS makes me write faster… if you know what I mean.


End file.
